New Love
by lilredd3394
Summary: Lovino finds out that Antonio doesn't love him, he loves Feliciano. And that Feliciano doesn't love Ludwig, he loves Antonio. Lovino moves out of Antonio's house and into Ludwigs. Can things get better between the two rivals? FAIL SUMMARY! ItaSpa, Germano
1. The Truth

Lovino walked with his hands in his pocket, his head was down as his mind raced. He stopped as he heard familiar voices, his head rose as his eyes soon spotted his brother and Antonio. Feliciano was laughing and Antonio was smiling, his hand on the younger Italians head. Lovino's fists clenched when he saw that Feliciano was holding a tomato in his hands. He closed his eyes as Antonio leaned down and pressed a kiss to his brothers lips. He felt a tear roll down his face as he looked back at the group, Feliciano looked shocked and Antonio just smiled as him, his lips moving to form words that the elder Italian instantly recognized. Antonio had told Feliciano 'Te Amo' or 'I love you'. Lovino bit his lip before seeing the Feliciano and turned, and was now looking at him with wide eyes. His eyes met his brothers before he looked away, he heard Antonio call his name, but he had already turn and started running the direction he came. Lovino heard Antonio call his name and the sound off running feet behind him, but he was more agile then Antonio or Feliciano. He took a sharp turn into the park, there wasn't many people, but it made it a lot harder for Antonio to catch him. Lovino ducked into the path through the trees, he was breathing hard now. Tears were falling freely down his face as the trees flew past him. He stumbled over a root but caught himself before he fell. He broke through the trees and slowed down to a stop. He fell to his knees at the edge of the cliff, the view was overlooking tree's and a large river. He let out a chocked sob as he tried to control his tears. He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged himself. He closed his eyes as he heard Antonio call his name again.

"Lovi….?"

Lovino looked over his shoulder slightly, Antonio was standing at the mouth of the trail looking at him "what do you want?" he asked adjusting his position so he could pull his knee's to his chest "come to tell me what you really think of me"

Antonio walked over to Lovino "I'm sorry you had to see that" he said kneeling down and wrapping his arms around the Italian's torso "Feliciano just reminded me too much of you when I gave him the tomato. I think I did think he was you"

"that doesn't help" Lovino said looking back at Antonio "You still kissed him, Tony" he paused before looking away from Antonio. He pushed the Spaniard off him before he stood up and walked a few steps away from him, he bit his lip before he started running again

"LOVI!" Antonio cried running after him, this time he managed to catch up. He grabbed the elder Italians wrist and pulling him into his arms "Please! Don't leave"

Lovino's brown eyes widened as Antonio held him to his chest, he swallowed hard. He closed his eyes before an unwanted sob escaped his throat as tears started pouring from his eyes.

Antonio's eyes widened when he realized that Lovino was crying, this was the first time in a long time "I'm sorry, Lovi" he said pressing a kiss to the top of the Italians head "I never meant to hurt you, but…."

"but what?" Lovino asked looking up at the Spaniard, he froze at the looked he was getting from Antonio. He shoved the Spaniard away from him "Are you trying to tell me you never loved me!" he yelled, he paused as Antonio looked away from him "you only wanted me because I look like Feliciano, and he was who you were really in love with"

Antonio's eyes widened as he looked back at Lovino, the Italian looked completely hurt "Lovi! It's not like-" he started but he stopped

Lovino waited but the Spaniard just looked away "you bastard" he whispered as he turned and started walking away "I never want to see you again"

"Lovi! Please!" Antonio called after the Italian but Lovino was already gone

Lovino walked down the street, he's been walking for a few hours now. Tears were no longer falling from his eyes, but he had never felt to betrayed. He looked up at the sky as it started raining, he brought his hood up as he started back for his house. He kept his gaze down, watching his foot move with each step. He bit his lip, his eyes were starting to burn again. He had never felt so weak before, maybe it was because he had always thought that Antonio would always be there for him. Lovino bit his lip before looking up at a figure walking his direction. He ducked his head again before hearing a familiar voice.

"Fratello?"

Lovino stopped and looked up, his brother was wearing only a green shirt and a pair of shorts. He was drenched to the bone, and was shivering "What do you want?" He demanded, earning a flinch from his brother

"I was looking for you, you didn't come home" Feliciano said softly "I was getting worried"

"Are you sure? You don't want to take anything else away from me!" Lovino snapped getting a shocked look from his brother

"What do you mean, Fratello? I would never take anything from you" Feliciano said innocently, but his heart was sinking by how depressed his brother looked

"I saw you kissing Tony" Lovino said, he almost attacked his brother by how his eyes widened "and I know that Antonio doesn't love me…. He loves you! The only reason he wanted me was because we're twins!" he clenched his fists and looked down "apparently I wasn't a good enough substitute, he had to have the real thing!"

"Lovino" Feliciano said looking down as well "I'm sorry"

Lovino looked up at his brother in shocked "Let me guess, you never loved Ludwig" he said crossing his arms "you were just using him to make Tony jealous" when he brother didn't say anything realization struck him "It's true isn't it?"

Feliciano reluctantly nodded, he looked up at his brother. His brown eyes looked depressed as they met Lovinos eyes.

Lovino bit his lip before walking past his brother, making sure to shove his brother with his shoulder "I hate you" he whispered before he took off running again, he wasn't going to go home. He was going to Ludwig, and tell him the truth.

Ludwig looked up at the door as a knock echoed through the empty house. He got up and opened the door "Lovino?" he said looking at a very wet Italian

"Can I come in?" Lovino said softly, once the german nodded he stepped into the house.

"I'll get you a towel" Ludwig said walking towards the bathroom, he grabbed a large towel before walking back to Lovino "here"

"Grazie" Lovino said taking the towel, he pressed as much water out of his hair and clothes as he could "I have to tell you the truth about Feliciano"

Ludwig looked at Lovino in confusion "What? He actually can fight and isn't a chicken?" he said walking into the kitchen

"He's using you" Lovino said, he saw the german stop and look back at him "Just like Tony was using me"

"How do you know this?" Ludwig asked turning to face the elder Italian completely "How do I know you're not lying to me"

Lovino looked down "This morning I was walking to the park to meet Antonio" He explained sadly "I saw him talking to Feliciano, I watched them for a while. Thinking that they just ran into each other and were having a friendly conversation…. Before they started making-out" He felt a tear roll down his face at the memory "Antonio saw me and I ran. He still caught up to me, then I found out that he only wanted me because I looked like Feliciano, and that he didn't love me. He loved Feliciano" he paused and looked back up at the german "a few minutes ago I ran into Feliciano, I told him what I had learned from Antonio. I found out that he doesn't love you, he was using you to make Antonio jealous"

"I don't believe you" Ludwig said shaking his head "Feliciano wouldn't do that"

Lovino laughed "It is hard to believe isn't it" he said rubbing his arm "at least I tried, if you must find out on your own then so be it"

"I'm sorry, Lovino" Ludwig said as the Italian turned towards the door, he sighed before looking out the window "Is that?"

Lovino followed Ludwig's gaze out the window where Feliciano was talking to Antonio "Maybe now you'll believe me" he said crossing his arms as they watched the two carefully

"he knows Tony" Feliciano said looking up at the Spaniard "I think he's going to tell Ludwig"

Antonio nodded "Maybe then we can be together" he said grabbing the Italians hands and pressing his lips to them

Feliciano smiled "We could just forget about them now" he said before pressing his to Antonios, his arms wrapped around the Spaniards neck as Antonio's arms wrapped around his waist

Antonio pulled away after a few minutes "We should go somewhere to dry off" he said stepped away from Feliciano and taking his hand

Feliciano smiled and nodded before following the Spaniard, he looked around before his eyes widened "Ludwig lives here" he said stopping before his eyes widened. He turned suddenly to look into the window, both Ludwig and Lovino were watching him

Antonio looked back as well "I guess that's taken care of" he said gently pulling on the younger Italians arms "come on or we're going to get sick"

Feliciano looked at Antonio before nodding and following him once again

Lovino sighed before heading once again to the door 'I won't tell you I told you so' he thought and he reached out towards the doorknob 'I'm not that kind of person anymore'

"Lovino wait" Ludwig said walking into the hallway "stay, we can talk"

"What is there to talk about?" Lovino whispered smiling sadly as his hand closed around the doorknob "the people we cared about most….. didn't care about us. That's all there is too it"

"We deserve better than them then" Ludwig said putting his hand on Lovino's shoulder "I know you're not ready for a relationship, but at least stay here"

"you're used to having Feliciano in the house with you aren't you?" Lovino asked looking up at the german, who nodded "I guess I can stay, after all. I don't really have a house to go back to, unless I want to keep living with that bastard"

Ludwig smiled "I don't think Feliciano's going to be back" he said "you can wear some of his clothes until you can get some of your own"

"Which room is his?" Lovino asked, he saw Ludwig point it out "thank you" he started down the hallway. He pushed the door open and winced at how messy it was. He shut the door behind him before walking to the closet and pulling out a white shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He quickly slipped into them before tidying up the room as much as he could. He sighed again before heading out of the room and back towards the kitchen, where he could tell Ludwig was cooking.


	2. Advice

Lovino looked at Ludwig as he sat down at the table "thanks for letting me move in with you, Ludwig" he said as the german put a plate of pasta in front of him "I didn't know you cooked pasta"

"Feliciano taught me" Ludwig said before grabbing his plate of wurst "normally I would have just made wurst, but knowing you, you'd never eat it" he paused and looked at the Italian "and you need to eat something"

Lovino looked down at the pasta before picking up the fork "you'd better not have done anything to it" he said before taking a bit, he almost hummed like he did when Antonio cooked something good, but then he reminded himself that this was ludwig's cooking he was eating. He placed his fork down on his plate and just stared at the pasta "Why?" he whispered, he saw Ludwig look at him from his peripheral vision.

"Why what, Lovino?" Ludwig asked taking a bite from his wurst "Why am I letting you stay here?"

"yes, We both obviously dislike each other! We're both depressed because our boyfriends cheated on us with each other" Lovino said bit his lips as tears filled his eyes as a lumped appeared in his throat "and you're ok with that?"

"I never said I was ok with that" Ludwig said putting his fork down as well "I do think that we should get over it, Feliciano had been acting weird for a few months. I knew something was about to happen, and I'm sure Antonio had been acting the same"

Lovino gulped before he nodded, Antonio did seem a little jumpy when he brought up Feliciano, even more when he talked about him spending time with the younger Italian. Lovino sighed "Yeh, I guess you're right" he said looking up at the german "but I still love Antonio, I'm sure if he thought things through he'll realize his mistake. Then you could have Feliciano back and I could have Tony back"

"I don't want Feliciano back" Ludwig said flatly "and if Antonio willingly let go one of the best things that even happened to him, then he doesn't deserve to have you back"

Lovino thought what Ludwig said over before his eyes grew "what do you mean?" he asked his face turning pink

"You're different then Feliciano, he was weak and you're not. Sure he looked innocent, but innocence isn't always better" Ludwig said, his blue eyes looking into the elder Italians brown eyes "You're better then Feliciano in more ways than one, from what I've seen since we've met. You know how to fight for yourself; you don't depend on other people like Feliciano did constantly. Plus, you're much cuter then he is, especially when you blush"

Lovino looked down; his whole face was on fire. Did Ludwig really mean what he said? Or is he just saying that to get on his good side "You don't mean it" he whispered biting his lip "just like Tony never meant the words he said either" he stood up and walked away from the table, his heart just couldn't accept that Tony didn't want him anymore. Lovino walked into Feliciano's old bedroom and locked the door behind him. He didn't want Ludwig to see him shed tears; he didn't even want to admit that he still cried. The only time anyone had seen him cry was when Antonio had been attacked by his pet bull, just because he was stupid and chose to wear red before he had completely tamed the beast. Lovino sat down on the bed and put his head in his arms as a sob came from his throat "Why" he muttered as he laid back on the bed, his face being buried into the pillow "Why did you leave me for him? Was I not good enough for you, Tony?" He didn't acknowledge the sound of knocking from his door, or Ludwig talking to him. He didn't want to acknowledge anyone anymore; he wanted to become a shadow, unseen and unheard. Lovino soon felt a hand touch his shoulder; he looked out from his pillow. Ludwig was looking at him, concern was written all over his face. "What do you want, Ludwig?" he asked sitting up, he wiped his tears away, but they just kept coming back.

"I'm sorry if I said anything that hurt you" Ludwig said sitting on the bed next to Lovino "I was trying to make you feel better, but I guess it didn't work"

"You were right" Lovino whispered, he was mentally punching himself for admitting he was wrong "If Antonio willingly left me for Feliciano, then that's his problem. There's nothing I can do about it"

Ludwig put his hand on the Italians shoulder "come on, Dinners getting cold" he said standing up "and Feliciano killed the microwave, I have yet to get a new one"

Lovino nodded as the German walked back towards the kitchen "Thank you, Ludwig" he whispered before getting up and following Ludwig.


	3. The phone call

Lovino quietly continued eating his somewhat cold pasta, his mind kept going back to Antonio. What was the Spaniard thinking? Leaving him for his brother, Feliciano was weak and pathetic.

"Are you alright, Lovino?" Ludwig asked seeing the Italian zone out, Lovino was staring intently at his pasta

Lovino's eyes blinked a few times before he looked up at Ludwig "Huh?" he said, mentally slapping himself for spacing out infront of the German "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you were alright" Ludwig said taking a bite of his wurst "You zoned out for a bit there"

Lovino chuckled softly "It's nothing, just thinking at Tony" he said before taking another bite of his pasta, his gaze flickered back to Ludwig who was staring at him intently "What do you want, Ludwig?"

"Nothing" Ludwig said turning his gaze back to his wurst "Just thinking about how much you and Feliciano are alike"

"I'm nothing like Feliciano" Lovino retorted glaring at the German from across the table as he took another bite of pasta "you're just imagining things because you're wishing I was him"

Ludwig looked down "I still miss him, but some things you can't hold onto forever, Lovino" he said before looking up at Lovino again "You shouldn't hold onto Antonio, he kicked your ass to the curb for your brother. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Lovino gulped before pushing his half eaten plate of pasta away "It does, I proves that Antonio truly is a bastard" he whispered "but I still love him, I can't help it, Ludwig" he sighed "It doesn't matter if he ditched me for Feliciano, I can't help but love him"

Ludwig nodded before standing up "you should get some rest" he said picking up his empty plate and putting it in the sink "but finish your pasta first, you need to eat. Antonio let you get really skinny"

Lovino sighed and smiled "Antonio was hardly around" he whispered a tear rolling down his face "He's been there when I got to bed, but he's gone before I wake up. He's never around during the day, I was starting to get worried. Now I see why he was never home, he spent all that time with Feliciano. Then he'd come home, just to make me feel happy, and because I'd do things Feliciano wasn't willing to do with him yet"

"you pretty much because his Bitch didn't you?" Ludwig asked putting a hand on Lovino's shoulder

Lovino nodded as the tears finally rolled down his face "DANNAZIONE!" he yelled slamming his fist down on the table as his body started shaking with sobs "I trusted him! I let him inside me! And this is how he fucking repays me!"

"You didn't know Lovino" Ludwig said gently rubbing the Italians back "don't punish yourself for his childish mistake"

"stop trying to get me to like you, Ludwig" Lovino muttered looking up at the german "I know you're just trying to get me into bed with you because Feliciano isn't here"

"I'd never do that to you" Ludwig said kneeling down "I'm concerned, you're my friend and you're depressed. I'm trying to help you"

Lovino laughed weakly "I'm not hungry" he said standing up "I'm going to bed, and I don't want to find you there when I wake up in the morning" He walked out of the room and right back to his bedroom. He shut the door and laid down on the bed, he was tempted to pull out his phone and call Antonio, but he knew that the Spaniard was most likely doing it with Feliciano. Lovino jumped as his phone started ringing "Hello?" he said holding the phone to his ear

_**Lovi?**_

__Lovino growled "what do you want, Bastard" he snapped sitting up, he heard Ludwig stop outside his door "I don't want to talk to you anymore, Antonio"

_**Please, Lovi! I'm sorry**_

__"there's nothing to apologize for" Lovino said softly as he pulled his knee's up to his chest

_**So you'll take me back?**_

Lovino hung up the phone right after the question. He threw it again the door, not only telling Ludwig to leave but to also make sure that he isn't tempted to answer the phone when Antonio tried to call back. "damn bastard" he growled before pulling the blanket over his small figure and curling into a ball, he stared at the green wall. It was Feliciano's favorite color, if he was going to live here. He was going to paint it red, Feliciano least favorite color and Lovino favorite color. Lovino closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep.

Ludwig opened his bedroom door and walked inside '_Antonio must have called Lovino_' he thought as he stripped down to his boxers before crawling into his bed '_that means that he wants Lovino back, but he can't have him anymore_' he smiled as he imagined himself on top of a naked and sweaty Italian, his penis filling the Italian as Lovino moaned his name. Ludwig sighed '_Lovino's mine now_' he thought as he drifted to sleep, the image of himself having sex with Lovino etched into his head.


	4. Pleasure

Lovino woke up as moans sounded from his wall '_what the fuck is that bastard doing?_' he thought throwing his covers off and getting out of bed, he slipped on his boxers so he wasn't walking around the house naked. That's the last thing he wanted right now. Lovino walked down the dark hall, his hand sliding across the wall. He was soon outside of Ludwig's bedroom, he quietly pushed the door opened just enough to see what the german was doing. Ludwig was sitting up in bed and was flushed while feeling his own cock '_he's….. jacking himself off?_' lovino thought tilting his head to the side, he almost laughed but he remember that Ludwig didn't know he was there. He gulped as Ludwig moaned again, he could feel himself getting hard. Lovino listened until the german muttered his name during the moaning, he couldn't help but shove the door open making Ludwig jump "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled at Ludwig, his hands resting on his hips "Were you just jacking yourself off while thinking about me!"

Ludwig smiled as he covered himself up "Ja, Is that a problem?" he said his blue eye meeting the Italians brown eyes

Lovino felt his face flush at the lust filled gaze the german was giving him, he took a deep breath before walking towards Ludwig and getting in his face "If I hear you moaning my name again, you're in for a world of-" he was cut off as Ludwig grabbed his chin before the germans lips were attacking him. Lovino's eyes grew as he felt Ludwig's tongue trail across his bottom lip, he couldn't help but open his mouth, it had become a natural instinct for him when he was with Spain. The German didn't taste as good as Antonio, but Ludwig was one hell of a kisser. Lovino's eyes flickered close as his fingers tangled in the germans hair as Ludwig pulled him onto the bed.

Ludwig held the elder Italian to his chest as their kiss depened '_he's much better then Feliciano'_ he thought as they finally broke apart. He saw Lovino's lips slightly open as the Italian breathed hard, his brown eyes were half closed at he stared at his face.

Lovino gulped at the look Ludwig was giving him, he had come here hoping to get Ludwig to stop moaning so he could get some sleep. He did not expect what was about to happen. Lovino felt the germans hand trail down his leg, brushing against his groan.

"You're hard, Lovino" Ludwig muttered with a smile, his hand finally resting on Lovino's crotch "I wonder why that is? You were watching me were you"

Lovino shivered, he was trying to keep his hips from grinding against the germans hand "M-Maybe" he said quickly, he just wanted to get back to his room so he wouldn't have to deal with the german anymore. He opened his mouth to make a smart remark but was silenced by the germans mouth, he couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Lovino repositioned himself so he was straddling Ludwig, his crotch resting directly on Ludwig's. He ground his hips against the german as his arms wrapped around his neck.

Ludwig smiled into the kiss before his hands traced the Italians spine, finally resting on Lovino's tailbone. He felt the Italian shiver as the kiss was broken, He felt the Italian start grinding against him again. Ludwig held the Italians hips still before pushing Lovino onto his back on the bed "You're beautiful, lovino" he whispered as his thumbs brushed his nipples, he saw Lovino bite his lip

"I-I'm not a girl, dumbass" Lovino whispered before his breath got caught in his throat, the german was now sucking his nipples while rubbing the other one. His fingers found themselves once again tangled in ludwig's messy blond hair "I like you're hair better down, bastard" He said as Ludwig's blue eyes met his brown ones "It doesn't make you look so uptight"

Ludwig chuckled before sitting up and gripping the Italians boxers, he saw Lovino's eyes grow but the Italian didn't stop him as he pulled his boxers off his small body. The elder Italians body was more well built then Felicianos, dispite them being brothers. Lovino also had more muscles and a few scares here and there, but it made his body even more irresistible.

"What are you staring at, bastard" Lovino snapped his brown eyes narrowing at the German, he saw the blue eyes rise to look at him. He couldn't help his face from flushing at the look Ludwig had.

Ludwig smiled before dipping his head and taking the Italian into his mouth, his hands pressed down on the Italians hips to keep him from bucking into his mouth.

Lovino gasped, his hips tried bucking but Ludwig was holding them down. His fists closed around the blanket as Ludwig sucked on him. His mouth was so warm and so gentle '_I never imagined Ludwig to be such a gentle person'_ he thought looking down at the German, Ludwig looked back up at him, a smug smile on his lips as he reached into a drawer. Lovino couldn't help but watched the German for any signs of hesitation, that's how he first knew Antonio was with someone else. Lovino was relieved when Ludwig didn't hesitate when removing the lube from the drawer '_maybe being with him won't be such a bad thing after all'_ he thought as Ludwig coated his fingers in the gel '_he's done nothing but put up with my sour attitude since I got here'_

"Ready?" Ludwig asked his blue eyes meeting Lovino's brown ones, once the Italian nodded he gently pushed on finger past the tight muscles of Lovino's hole. He was tighter then Feliciano, but that was better. Ludwig pressed his second finger in and started scissoring the muscles, he heard Lovino hiss in pain as his hole was getting stretched.

Lovino covered his eyes with his arm so Ludwig wouldn't see him tear up, why now? He had never teared up with anyone else before, why with Ludwig? He closed his eyes tightly as another finger entered him, the pain shot up his spine rapidly but the pain and discomfort were soon replaced with pleasure as the German started massaging his walls.

Ludwig looked up at Lovino, the Italian was covering his eyes. It didn't stop him from seeing the tears roll down the side of his face, it hurt him to know that he was the one causing those tears, but he also knew it couldn't be helped. He pressed his lips to Lovino's stomach as he pulled his fingers out "This is going to hurt, Lovino" he whispered as he coated himself in the gel "are you ready?"

"just fuck me!" Lovino snapped biting his lip, he waited for the German to brutally enter him, but the brutality never came. He was entering slowly and pausing ever once in a while to him to adjust before pushing himself in all the way. Lovino gulped as he moved his hips, it was uncomfortable to have such as large penis inside of him. "M-Move" he finally said

Ludwig nodded before pulling his hips out and thrusting back in, he was trying not to hurt the Italian

Lovino growled "Harder!" he said uncovering his eyes, once the German didn't do anything "FUCK Ludwig! I'm not made of glass!"

Ludwig looked at the Italian in shock before pulling himself out to the cap before quickly shoving back in, he saw Lovino's back arched as he moaned. He continued thrusting, he slowly got faster and harder.

Lovino moaned before gasping as a sudden jolt of pleasure shot up his spine "r-right there!" he said moving his hips "Oh god, right there"

Ludwig smiled before adjusting himself as he started thrusting against the small bundle of nerves. He leaned forward and claimed the Italians lips, he bit down gently on Lovino's lip before his lips parted.

Lovino tangled his fingers in Ludwig's hair as the Germans tongue slipped past his lips, he moaned as his eyes closed. He tilted his head to the side, trying to deepen the lust-filled kiss. He felt Ludwig's hand grab his member as he started pumping him in time with the thrusts "Dannazione" he muttered his back arching "I-I'm going to come!" His grip on the Germans hair tightened "Ludwig!" he cried as he came onto their chests, the same time Ludwig's seed shot into him. He panted as the German pulled out and laid down next to him. Lovino looked at Ludwig and opened his mouth to say something before he was cut off again.

"L-Ludwig?"

"Lovi?"


	5. Hurting

Lovino looked up at the door, Antonio and Feliciano were gaping at them. He sighed before feeling Ludwig shift into a sitting position next to him "How long have you been here?" he muttered pulling the blanket over himself as he also sat up.

"How could you, lovi!" Antonio said watching the elder Italian

"How could I!" Lovino snapped his brown eyes narrowing dangerously at the Spaniard "How could you! I thought we had something special! No, you needed to have Feliciano!" he looked at Ludwig as the germans arm wrapped around his shoulder "and now you can't understand how I can be happy without you"

Ludwig looked at the Italian next to him as Lovino put his head on his shoulder '_I finally won him over'_ he thought looking up at the other two, Feliciano looked hurt and pissed Antonio looked downright murderous "What's wrong? You guys aren't happy with eachother?" he asked

"He wasn't you, luddy" Feliciano whispered rubbing his arm as he looked down "I'm sorry, Luddy!"

"Will you take me back, Lovi?" Antonio asked

Lovino smiled and got out of the bed and walked over to Antonio, he stopped infront of the Spaniard and leaned forward "Like Hell" he whispered in Antonio's ear before he punched him in the gut.

"TONY!" Feliciano cried as the Spaniard collapsed to the ground while gasping for air "Fratello! What'd you do you him?"

"I told him my answer" Lovino said crossing his arms before looking at Ludwig, the German was smiling at him "more like showed him, but same difference"

Ludwig stood up and walked over to Lovino, he pulled the Italian to his chest "I'm sorry, Feliciano" he said looking at the younger Italian "I don't love you anymore, Lovino is all I could have asked for and more"

Feliciano gulped as he helped Antonio to his feet, he watched as Lovino pulled on his boxers "Ashamed of what you did, Fratello?" he asked

"No! I'm damn proud of what I did" Lovino said putting his hands on his hips "but I don't like Antonio was staring at me" his brown eyes looking down at Antonio who was now looking up at his face instead of his crotch. "why are you guys here?" He asked looking back and forth between the two

"We were hoping the two of you would take us back" Antonio muttered "but I guess it's a now"

"you're about five hours too late" Lovino said crossing his arms as he got a surprised look from Antonio

"what do you mean? You wouldn't have slept with him five hours ago!" Antonio asked a smile appearing on his face, maybe he still had a chance

"I probably would have, but that's not what I ment" Lovino said grabbing Ludwig's hand and looking up at the german "Five hours ago I was in the point between getting with Ludwig or waiting for you to come back. But now you have no chance, I love Ludwig now"

Ludwig squeezed Lovino's hand gently before pressing a kiss to the top of the Italians head before looking back at Feliciano who wasn't looking at them anymore "Why don't you two go home" he said looking at the clock "It's really late, and we would like to get some sleep"

"I could tell" Antonio muttered before grabbing Feliciano's hand and pulling the younger Italian towards the front door "Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart"

Lovino sighed before sitting down on the bed "I can't believe they saw that" he said putting his head in his hands

"neither of us expected them to get into the house" Ludwig said kneeling down infront of the elder Italian and lifting his chin

"Th-The front door was locked, I made sure of that" Lovino said tears rolling down his face, he didn't care what Antonio thought about him but he did care about what Feliciano thought of him. They were brothers after all.

"This is one of the rare times Feliciano hasn't lost the key, I'll have to remember to get it back from him tomorrow" Ludwig said before pressing his lips to the Italians, he felt Lovino melt into the kiss.

Lovino moved his head to the side as he leaned back "I-I can't do this" he whispered shaking his head "I don't care about Antonio anymore, but I do care about Feliciano. This hurt him, Ludwig! It hurt him really bad"

Ludwig sighed before hugging the elder Italian as he burst into tears, he rubbed Lovino's back "I know, He's your brother" he muttered as Lovino buried his face in his shoulder "He's your brother it's only natural that you didn't want to hurt him"

Lovino gulped before nodded against the germans shoulder "I know" he whispered lifting his head to look at the german "Do you think he's ever forgive me?"

"He's very forgiving, Lovino" Ludwig said brushing the tears off of the Italians face with his thumb "I'm positive you'll be forgiven within a week"

Lovino laughed weakly "I doubt that" he muttered with a sigh "Let's get some sleep, we're going to have one hell of a week"


	6. Meeting

Lovino covered his head with his pillow as Ludwig's alarm started going off, the arms that were wrapped around his waist vanished as well as the body pressed to his

"It's time to get up, Lovino" Ludwig said taking the pillow from the Italian "we have a meeting today"

Lovino rolled over to look at the German "Do we have to go?" he asked as his brown eyes met blue, he saw Ludwig look away quickly "You don't want to go as well"

"we have to go" Ludwig said grabbing clothes from his closet, he looked back at the Italian who was now sitting up and staring out the window "You're worried about Feliciano aren't you?"

Lovino nodded "I don't want Feliciano to hate me" he said pulling his knee's to his chest "We grew up separated from each other, we're finally close like brothers should be and now we're going to lose that bond"

Ludwig put his clothes on the bed before walking around the bed to stand infront of Lovino, he knelt down and put his hands on Lovino's shoulders "Your brother will forgive you, he doesn't want to lose the bond you two have either" he said as Lovino looked at him "He was so proud of the fact that you two were actually getting along, he wouldn't want that to disappear"

Lovino nodded before wiping his tears away "we should get ready then" he said smiling at the German before Ludwig stepped away from him.

Ludwig nodded "just get something that looks nice" he said grabbing his clothes again "I'm going to take a shower"

Lovino stood up and pulled out his black pants and a white shirt. He quickly slipped them on before putting on his leather belt before slipping on his boots. '_If I'm trying to get Ludwig to stay I'm going to have to look the part' _he thought as he brushed his hair, he moaned as the brush ran over his curl. He bit his lip as his face flushed, he sat down on the bed after tossing the brush back onto the dresser. He tapped his foot as he waited for the shower to shut off, he looked at the door before getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

Ludwig shut off the water and quickly dried himself off, he got slightly hard when he heard the Italian moan. He got dressed before walking into the bedroom "Lovino?" he muttered before smelling something good coming from the kitchen. He sighed before following the scent "I didn't know you could cook Spanish food" he said as he entered the kitchen

"I can cook in a more wide range the Feliciano" Lovino said as he started chopping the tomato, he paused before looking over his shoulder "what the fuck are you staring at?"

"I've never seen you wear something like that" Ludwig said walking towards the table "You look…..fuckable"

Lovino gulped as his face flushed before returning his attention to the tomato "thank you, I guess" he said shrugging as he quickly finished chopping the tomato before putting it into the skillet. He added a few spices before finishing up the dish "Don't ask me what It's called because I don't know" he said splitting up the food and giving Ludwig one of the plates "Antonio taught me how to cook it but he never told me the name"

"It's really good" Ludwig said taking a bite of the meat "You're a better cook then Feliciano"

Lovino smiled "thank you, but there are some things that Feliciano is better cooking then I am" he said taking a bite of the cooked tomato "like… lasagna, he doesn't put as much sauce as I do"

"you like tomatoes" Ludwig said as his blue eyes met Lovino's brown eyes "It's only natural you like tomato sauce"

"I guess" Lovino said as he ate the rest of the dish, he brought his plate to the sink before seeing Ludwig's arms wrap around his body as his dish was placed into the sink.

"You're warm" Ludwig said in the Italians ear before pressing his lips to Lovino's neck, felt the Italian shiver in his arms. He smiled before lifting the Italian over his shoulder "They wouldn't mind if we're late today" he said as he walked towards their bedroom "they'll understand"

Feliciano glanced at the door once again '_where are they?' _he thought, completely ignoring Alfred's 'hero' speech. He sighed before looking at Antonio, their relationship hadn't worked out. They were together for about three days then they broke up. That same day they found out that their Ex's had gotten together and were having sex.

Antonio looked at Feliciano, the younger Italian was fidgeting while constantly looking at the door. He sighed before looking back at Alfred who was just sitting down after his record speech that lasted one and a half hours, without stopping.

"Where is Ludwig and Lovino?" Francis asked leaning forward, watching Antonio and Feliciano "Why aren't you two with them? They are you boyfriends after all"

"Ex-boyfriends" Antonio muttered looking down "We…broke up"

"And then I'm guessing Lovino and Ludwig got together, oui?" Francis asked and the two nodded "then I bet their…"

"bloody-hell, Francis" Arthur said looking at Francis "Keep your nose out of other peoples business"

Francis looked at Arthur "mais, Angleterre" he said before seeing Arthur cross his arms and turn away from him "You're really cute today!"

"Oy!" Alfred said his eyes narrowing at Francis "Keep your hands off my Iggy!"

"So you two are official now?" Francis asked before getting a kick from Arthur underneath the table "I take that as a yes, Angleterre"

Arthur growled at Francis before his green eyes met very happy blue eyes, he gulped before looking away again.

Antonio sighed before looking over as the door opened "Lovi!" he said standing up as the Italian walk in, hand and hand with Ludwig.

Lovino's brown eyes met Antonio's before seeing the empty chairs between him and Feliciano. He sighed before walking over and taking the seat next to his brother where Ludwig sat between him and Antonio.

"Now that we're all here" Arthur said standing up "It's time to finish this meeting with our most troubling issue"

"that was boring" Lovino said rubbing his temple as the other packed up around him, he looked at his brother as the younger Italian called his name "_What, Feliciano?"_

_ "Why are you still dating him?" _Feliciano asked in Italian, his brown eyes watching his brother carefully

Lovino growled slightly "_Because I want to be" _he retorted his brown eyes narrowing at his brother "_and because I love him and He loves me"_

_ "but you were always calling him names, Lovino"_

_ "It was a way to hide my emotions"_

_ "You're a liar, Fratello"_

_ "Then why do you think I was calling him names?"_

_ "Because you hated him"_

Lovino laughed, causing several nations to look at him. He quickly flicked them off with a smile on his face before turning back to his brother "_you think I hated him?" _he asked and Feliciano nodded "_I was jealous of you, because you had him. I couldn't yell at you, you're my brother. So I settled for yelling at the person I loved"_

_ "I don't believe you"_

_ "I never expected you to believe me, Feliciano"_

_ "then why are you telling me?"_

_ "because you asked"_

Feliciano looked away from his brother, his fists were clenched under the table "_If you're trying to be funny" _he growled, the nations were watching them now "_It's not working"_

_ "I wasn't trying to be funny, Feliciano. I'm one hundred percent serious"_

_ "I don't believe you"_

_ "I don't expect you to believe me"_

_ "Then why do you keep telling me?"_

_ "This conversation sounds very familiar"_

Feliciano stood up and glared down at his brother "_are you trying to make a joke of this!" _he snapped he ignored to shocked look on his brothers face "_Because this isn't funny!"_

Lovino laughed before standing up and pushing the chair back "_I'm done talking to you"_ he said tucking his hands into his pockets and walking towards the door before he was attacked from behind.


	7. Attacked

**I'm so sorry for how short this chapter is! I couldn't think of what else to add, and i figured that would be a good place to stop. Thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry for the _long _wait for this chapter **

**~Brii**

* * *

Lovino landed hard on his stomach, one of his arms snapping as it bent the wrong way causing him to cry out in pain. He managed to roll onto his back, just as Feliciano grabbed his neck and squeezed. "_w-why?" _he gasped as his windpipe was cut off

"_Because you have what I want"_

Lovino saw black dots appear in his vision, his only usable arm was pinned underneath his brother's knee, and the other was lying limp to his side.

Feliciano bit his lip as he saw the life fading from his brothers eyes "_I'm sorry Fratello" _he said before he was grabbed from behind and pulled off of his brother

Lovino coughed as he struggled to get air back into his lungs, he gasped one last time before going limp

Alfred held onto the struggling Italian "Feliciano! Stop it!" he said before getting a fist to the face, easily breaking his nose.

Ludwig knelt down next to the unconscious Italian "Lovino" he said picking him up and holding him to his chest "Feliciano! How could you!"

Feliciano froze as he looked into Ludwig's furious blue eyes "Luddy" he whispered

"He's your brother!"

"He took you from me!"

"You took Antonio from him first! You should have seen him when he first came to my house" Ludwig retorted "I've never seen anyone look so heartbroken!"

Antonio flinched slightly as he looked away from the German

Feliciano's eyes widened 'so if I hadn't done anything… I'd still have Luddy?' he thought looking down at the ground

Ludwig paused before turning and carrying Lovino out of the meeting room

Lovino opened his eyes, he was laying on Ludwig's bed. He looked around before seeing the German dozing in a chair next to the bed. He smiled before gently waking Ludwig up "it's bad for your body to sleep in a chair" he said as the blue eyes opened

Ludwig looked up "you're finally awake" he said standing

"Si, how long was I out"

"Several days" Ludwig said sitting on the bed next to the Italian "both Feliciano and Antonio came by, but I turned them away"

"I can't believe Fratello did that" Lovino said putting his head on the German's leg with a sad sigh "It's not like him"

Ludwig nodded as he gently ran his hands through the Italians hair "what are we going to do about Feliciano and Antonio" he said

"The only thing we can do"

"And that is?"

"Get them back together"


	8. The Plan

**Hello! Ok! I've had people be all sad because I wasn't going to write this anymore. So, I've planned to continue it myself. I've currently started college (already on my third week), so updates will be long. This is just a short filler chapter to what I have planned for the future of this story.**

**~Brii**

* * *

"And how do you plan on going on with that?" Lovino asked later that day, they were currently sitting on Ludwig's bed trying to come up with a plan for getting their ex's back together.

"We'll have to date them again"

Lovino coughed "Wh-What the hell type of plan is that?" he demanded

"We have to show that we're not the one that they really want" Ludwig said taking Lovino's hand "and the only way to do that is to date them again"

Lovino swallowed "I don't think it'll be that easy" he said leaning against Ludwig

"I'm willing to do anything if it means that you'll be only mine"

Lovino bit his lip "I guess I can try it" he said softly "but if Antonio tries anything I'm going to castrate him"

Ludwig laughed "Sounds good" he said pulling the Italian into a kiss


	9. Getting back together

**OMG! I know, it's been forever since I've updated any of my stories. I want to apologize so bad, and so much, for that. I'm finishing my first semester of college and will be writing more over Winter Break. I'll also have more time to write next semester since I only have class on Mondays, wednesdays and no classes on fridays. I hope you guys hang in there for me, and I apologize again for not updating lately.**

**~Brii**

* * *

"You want to do what, Lovi?"

Lovino swallowed "I wanted to date you again" he said softly as he looked up at the spaniard "I was wrong to leave you for the Potato-bastard, but...you really hurt me when you left me for Feli" he paused as he let his words sink in "I wanted you to feel what I felt"

"So you used Ludwig?" Antonio asked raising an eyebrow, before earning a nod from the italian "I knew you wouldn't really date him"

Lovino bit his lip as he was pulled into a hug, he was dreaded this plan of his and Ludwigs. "just promise me you won't leave me for Feli again" he said burying his face in the Spaniards neck.

"I won't, I never will" Antonio said holding the italian closer to his chest "I love you, Lovi"

Lovino gulped "I-I love you too, Antonio" he said softly, it was like spitting fire saying those words to Antonio. He didn't love the spaniard, he hated him with all his italian rage. The stupid bastard had cheated on him with his own brother! Why the hell would he have run right back into his arms? The italian sighed and closed his eyes, forcing his body to relax in the Spaniards grip 'Ludwig must be having a harder time with Feliciano' he thought as his mind was filled with images of him and the german...

* * *

Feliciano started wailing "How could you do that to me!" he cried into the Germans chest, his whole body was shaking with sobs "U-Using Fratello to make me jealous"

Ludwig winced slightly 'and this is the reason I left you in the first place' he thought but quickly pushed it aside "I wanted you to see how I felt when I saw you with Antonio" he said putting his hand on the italians head

"I-I didn't mean to leave you, Luddy"

"I know you didn't" Ludwig said, this was probably as hard for Lovino as it was for him. Concidering they were now getting back together with the people they hated the most. "Let's just forget it, Feli" he said gently

Feliciano nodded "S-Si" he said looking up at Ludwig with his unusually large brown eyes.

Ludwig gently ruffled his hair like he used to "How about some pasta?" he asked, knowing it would cheer the bubbly italian up.

"PASTA!"


End file.
